


Babysitting

by orphan_account



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worick has his hands full with a couple kids. Spoilers if you don't know what happens in the Erica arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers if you don't know Delico, Erica, and Yang'S PAST. ye be warned. For smol mean (lol) and Emma! who requested "Worick and Nico being good older brothers to deliyang." (✿◠‿◠)

Worick tipped his head back and groaned. He had burned himself five times in the past, what? Twenty or so minutes?

"Stupid," he grumbled under his breath. He felt comfortable complaining with the sizzling of bacon and eggs to cover up his bad mood. Miles had flipped his mattress While Nic and Uncle Danny chuckled from the safety of the hallway. Apparently it was his job to run a nursery while the 'Big Boys' did their job. None of this would have happened if they had just taken him with them, but instead he and Nic were babysitting two kids on the verge of a breakdown. 

He sucked his finger, nursing his newest blister and turned to look at the young boys seated around the wooden coffee table, Nic lounging behind them rubbing Delico's back, quietly observing. Delico had his cheek on the table, arms hanging limp, as he listlessly watched Yang color, and Yang, who was usually the louder and more energetic of the three-

Well, two now. Damn it.

Usually Yang was so much more resilient. He cursed whoever had taken Erica for the thousandth time, knowing he would curse them a thousand times more before it was over.

Searing pain brought him back to breakfast. " **Shit**!" The bacon grease popped, splattering on his arm, and Worick backed away from the stove, holding the frying pan as far away from his body as he could.

From the living room he heard a snap, followed by Yang's harsh cry. He hurriedly sat the skillet down on a cool eye, rushing to see what had happened.

Yang's crayon had broken in half. He was whimpering, and Worick could see the tears welling up. These kids were a wreck. Nicolas tapped Yang on the shoulder, waiting until he had both boy's attention before he hooked a finger around each corner of his mouth and pulled.

"Bleeehhhhhh." Nicolas waggled his tongue out, looking ridiculous. Yang looked taken aback -- scared even, for a second until he gave way to a small smile, laughing softly. Delico, however...

Delico hiccuped, and for a moment everything was deathly silent. All eyes watched the small blonde boy expectantly.

He threw his head back, and it all went to shit. Worick winced at the wailing sobs that racked Delico's tiny, fragile frame. His shoulders were shaking with each hoarse yell.

"Nicolas, come on, man! We're supposed to be helping, not scaring them shitless!" Worick admonished, tapping his foot a few times to get Nic's attention.

The dark haired boy, no... He was a man now. They both were. He looked at Worick, the concern obvious and signed, "I think they're hungry."

Worick opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find a retort. It was useless. Yang rocked forward, pulling Delico into a tight hug and started to cry, as well. Nicolas spread his legs around them, drawing them both closer, and enveloped them in his arms, giving them the sense of safety they had probably been craving.

Dark eyes pleaded with Worick, oddly vulnerable, from under messy, too long bangs. He freed his hands, just enough to be seen.

"I'm hungry, too."

Three kids. Worick was babysitting three hopeless kids.


End file.
